Emike
Emike, (Em/ily and M/'ike'), is the romantic pairing of Emily and Mike. Moments Power Ranger Samurai Origins '''(2) *Mike gives Emily his kabob. *Mike pats Emily's shoulder. '''The Team Unites * Emily is the only one to notice that Mike is missing. * Emily (and Mia) patch Mike up after the fight. * Emily attempts to run up to Mike but he stops her. * Emily praises Mike after defeating the Nighlok. * Emily tells Mike that he did amazing. Deal with a Nighlok * Emily and Mike split into a pair for finding the kid. * Mike stakes out Mia in the kitchen with Emily (and Jayden). Day Off * Mike offers to teach Emily how to skateboard. Sticks & Stones * Mike and Emily are training together. * Emily sends Mike down to the ground. * Emily tries to check if Mike's okay but he runs away from her. Emily runs after Mike. * Emily tries to get Mike to put frozen peas on his back causing him to run away from her again. Emily chases after Mike again. * Mike apologizes to Emily. * Mike shakes his hand at Emily as she falls for a second time. * Mike goes to check up on Emily but she spits water in his face. * Emily rushes to help clean Mike up. * Mike comforts Emily after the whole pea thing. * Emily is the only one to rush to Mike's side after he blasts backwards. * Mike is the only one to notice that the Nighlok couldn't hurt Emily. * Mike hurts Emily's feelings and she runs away. * Mike comes to apologize to Emily. * Emily opens up to Mike about her sister. * Mike comforts Emily. * Emily makes Mike feel better. * Mike comes to Emily's rescue against the Nighlok. * Emily and Mike high-five after they shut the Nighlok up. * Mike wraps his arm around Emily after they defeat the Nighlok. * Mike pats Emily's head. * Emily takes Mike's hand in hers and says that he helped her through it. * Emily and Mike work together as a team to take out the Nighlok. * Mike tries to get Emily awake when she faints. * Emily rides on Mike's back while she's still out. * Mike talks about Emily while she's out to the others. * Emily still rides on Mike's back even after she reveals that she's awake. A Fish Out of Water * Emily (and Mia) tend to Mike after he's de-morphed. * Emily (and Mia) pull Mike into the water and splash him. There Go the Brides * Emily defends Mia to Mike. * Mike and Emily deflect the blast meant for Jayden, Kevin, and Mia. * Mike tells Emily that she really made a beautiful bride. I've Got a Spell on Blue * Emily (and Mia) turns to Mike when Ji tells Jayden he may need to fight Kevin. * Emily (and Mia) get Mike to go to the battle. Forest for the Trees * Emily is the only one who notices Mike's behavior after Mia receives the beetle disk. * Emily defends Mike to Ji. * Emily is the only one to encourage Mike when he comes to their rescue. * Emily (and Kevin) are the only ones to run up to Mike after he defeats the Nighlok alone. * Mike wraps his arms around Emily (and Kevin). Unexpected Arrival * Mike puts the arrow under Emily's nose and makes her smell it. * Mike and Emily are sent to go after Antonio by Kevin. * Mike and Emily head to Spring Valley to help the others. * Emily and Mike save Jayden from the Nighlok. Room for One More * Emily and Mike both want Antonio on the team. * Mike yells for Emily (and Mia). * Mike and Emily go see Antonio together. * Emily and Mike walk to Jayden together. Team Spirit * Mike tells everybody that they have to do whatever it takes to bring Emily back. * Mike (and Mia) are the only ones who are at Emily's bedside. * Mike tells Emily that he's just glad that she's okay. * Mike goes on an angry rampage over Emily. * Mike volunteers trading his human soul to become a Nighlok for Emily. * Mike says that, "Emily is the best of us." * Mike says that she has the most sweet and caring spirit. * Mike says that the person he wants to save is Emily. * Mike hands Emily the card from her sister. The Tengen Gate * Emily and Mike both agree that Antonio is a tech wizard. * Mike pulls Emily off the ground by her arm. * Emily yells for Mike (and Mia). Emily runs over to Mike (and Mia). Broken Dreams * Emily slaps Mike's shoulder when he mentions Jayden. The Ultimate Duel * Mike comes to get Emily (and Mia) from the kitchen. Category:Samurai Pairings